The goal of the Mayo Clinic CTSA application is to present our vision for the integration and expansion of our[unreadable] innovative clinical and translational research activities, so that a highly functional academic home for clinical[unreadable] and translational research is developed at the Mayo Clinic. This new Center for Clinical and Translational[unreadable] Research (CCTR) will be founded on Mayo's long-standing excellence in and commitment to clinical and[unreadable] translational research, which includes the support of key infrastructure and a commitment to career[unreadable] development. To achieve this goal we describe a comprehensive approach to the key elements of the CTSA[unreadable] RFA and focus on enhancing: 1) Clinical Research Core Resources that provide innovative tools to[unreadable] investigators; 2) Career Development and Education Programs that prepare the next generation of[unreadable] investigators; 3) Compliance and Regulatory Affairs Support that ensures patient safety and privacy, and[unreadable] customer service-oriented approaches to support investigative teams; 4) Community Affairs support to[unreadable] enhance participation, diversity and community support for clinical and translational research; 5)[unreadable] Collaboration with Industry and Clinical Practices to translate research discoveries into routine clinical[unreadable] practice; and 6) Continued and Expanded Institutional Support that includes an "academic home" for[unreadable] clinical and translational research. We also propose a consolidated governance plan that incorporates strong[unreadable] data-driven evaluation of each CCTR element and the program as a whole. In principle, the CTSA program[unreadable] is consistent with the historical, conceptual and philosophical underpinnings of Mayo Clinic, and in this[unreadable] application we clearly articulate our vision of how the overarching and transformative goals of the CTSA[unreadable] program can be met at Mayo. Additionally, we have the "institutional will" and are culturally empowered to[unreadable] execute our plan. Thus, Mayo is ready to implement the CTSA program aggressively and rapidly; the Mayo[unreadable] Clinic CCTR will be a highly functional and successful "flagship" site for the CTSA program as it emerges[unreadable] from the NIH Roadmap.[unreadable] To summarize, the Mayo Clinic Center for Clinical and Translational Research (CCTR) will bring[unreadable] together all the resources of the five schools within the Mayo Clinic College of Medicine, and more than 100[unreadable] years of scientific and medical research expertise, to discover innovative new methods that will speed the[unreadable] translation of research results into therapies, tools and patient care practices that impact all members of our[unreadable] local and national communities. This vision is entirely consistent with the stated mission of the Mayo Clinic to[unreadable] provide the best care to every patient every day through integrated clinical practice, education and research.